Alternative
by Khali's Words
Summary: Une Alternative à ce qui s'est passé sur ce fameux paquebot. Les sentiments ne sont pas une chose simple, et Kurosaki va en expérimenter la complexité. Yaoi.


Coucou ! Ça faisait un petit bout de temps ! Je vous avais promis des fanfictions: en voici une ! Pour la première fois je sors de mon fandom de prédilection (qui ne l'est plus tant en fait xD), et je me lance dans Dengeki Daisy ! C'est la première série de manga que j'ai acheté, et je me suis dit: OHMAGAD, il faut un yaoi entre ces deux-lààà !

**Disclaimer: **Dengeki Daisy, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Kyousuke Motomi.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst/Yaoi

**Pairing:** Akira/Kurosaki

**Nda: **J'avais trois idées pour le titre, et comme Alternative c'était la première, bah j'ai choisi celle-là. Mais les autres étaient bien aussi: Catharsis appliquée et L'Huis Clos Moderne (celui-là fait un peu prétentieux mais osef xD). Au final, Alternative ça donne un pré-avis sur la fanfiction qui est intéressant, donc c'est pas plus mal.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alternative

« Merde, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Tasuku Kurosaki grommela devant la réticence du système qu'il manipulait à lui obéir. L'écran devant lui affichait simplement quatre mots : « The code is invalid ». Mais ces quatre mots suffisaient à mettre le jeune hacker dans un état d'agitation désespéré.

Rapidement, Tasuku se mit à taper de ses longs doigts agiles sur les touches du clavier, avec une vitesse surprenante. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il n'avait pas le temps de se modérer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait, puisque la sécurité de Teru était en jeu.

« J'espère que tu vas bien, Teru ! »

Le hacker savait que sa protégée était enfermée autre part sur le paquebot, seule avec pour unique compagnie un homme qui ne lui souhaitait que du mal : Morizono. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que cet homme peu scrupuleux pourrait faire à la jeune fille. A cet instant, un frisson parcourut son échine, imperceptible : si jamais il arrivait à Teru quoi que ce soit de mauvais, il avait pleinement conscience qu'il s'en voudrait terriblement. Alors il fallait à tout prix qu'il perce le système afin d'ouvrir la porte der la salle où il était lui-même retenu.

Un bruit retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tasuku se retourna, mais les différentes étagères restreignaient son champ de vision.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le blond hésita à abandonner son activité, ne pouvant perdre de temps. Il s'apprêtait à tapoter de nouveau lorsque le bruit sourd se répéta, bientôt suivi d'une plainte quasi-inaudible.

« Aidez-moi... »

cette fois Tasuku se leva, intrigué et quelque peu inquiet. Et même s'il devait se presser pour la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer un appel à l'aide.

« Hé ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme progressa à travers les différents couloirs que créent les étagères, puis il découvrit un corps presque inerte sur le sol. En s'approchant légèrement, il reconnut l'identité du garçon qui gisait devant lui : c'était Akira, dont le visage était décomposé par la douleur, les lèvres figées dans un rictus sous les larmes qui mouillaient sa figure pâle. Ses cheveux ébènes retombaient mollement sur ses yeux et ses joues, faisant ressortir la blancheur immaculée de sa peau. Il gémissait faiblement tandis que son corps fébrile tressautait par intermittences.

Tasuku se crispa malgré lui. Il était surpris de rencontrer le garçon dans un tel endroit, et , qui plus est, dans un pareil moment de faiblesse. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'un jeune homme mystérieux, sûr de lui et très sûrement égocentrique, se retrouvait face à un être misérable et inoffensif lui demandant de l'aide dans un murmure. Le hacker fut envahi d'un immense sentiment de compassion et, spontanément, il s'agenouilla aux côtés du brun et posa une main rassurante sur sa tête. Son front était brûlant. Le choc de voir Akira dans cet état déplorable lui avait fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, toute la rancœur de ce que le garçon avait pu lui causer.

En prenant conscience de la situation réelle, et de la personne devant lui, Tasuku ne prit pas ses distances pour autant. Il voulut réfléchir, là, dans cette position, mais le brun avait commencé à s'agiter, gémissant un peu plus fort, l'obligeant à se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Le jeune homme caressa alors dans un geste doux les cheveux du garçon, chuchotant près de lui :

« Chh... Calme-toi. Je suis là. »

Le blond sentait ce besoin du garçon d'être rassuré. Celui-ci, semblant sortir peu à peu de sa torpeur, bougea les paupières, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il paraisse se rendre compte de la situation.

Immédiatement, le brun s'éloigna d'un vif mouvement et envoya valser la main qui le réconfortait. Tasuku dévisagea Akira.

« Ne me touche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Daisy ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Tu avais l'air mal ! Tu vas crever ? Ben crève ! »

Tasuku se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air agacé. Lui qui avait cru un court instant de le garçon pouvait faire preuve de mansuétude, avait vite fait d'être contredit. Akira quant à lui, répliqua d'un ton mi-méprisant, mi-paniqué, mais dans lequel on décelait une souffrance indescriptible :

« Ta gueule ! Toi, crève, maintenant ! Laisse... »

Le garçon, à bout de souffle, baissa la voix et s'écroula sur le sol, à demi-conscient seulement. De retour au calme, Tasuku pouvait enfin analyser la situation : si la présence d'Akira ne semblait pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec lui, le jeune garçon n'était tout bonnement pas en mesure de lui causer le moindre soucis. Cependant, le brun était bien mal en point, mais le hacker ne pouvait lui porter attention plus longtemps, craignant pour le bien de Teru.

Le portable de Tasuku vibra alors. Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, en gardant un œil sur la respiration saccadée d'Akira. Sur l'écran était affiché le nom de Riko.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tasuku, On a réussi, on a récupéré Teru ! C'est Masuda qui s'en est chargé.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment...

\- Écoute, nous allons quitter le bateau. Toi, débrouille-toi pour te sortir de là. On se retrouve au Champ de Fleurs.

\- Attends ! Je veux parler à Teru.

\- Deux secondes alors ! On a plus le temps ! »

Le jeune n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, une voix doucereuse prit la parole. Tasuku se détendit instantanément.

« Allô ? Kurosaki ?

\- Teru. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, aucun soucis ! J'ai réussi à le tenir à l'écart un moment.

\- C'est bien. Dépêche-toi de sortir d'ici.

\- Kurosaki ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci d'autant faire attention à moi. »

Le blond cessa de respirer un instant. Teru reprit :

« Je dois te laisser. Rejoins-nous vite ! »

Des tonalités retentirent. Tasuku raccrocha. En rangeant l'appareil dans sa poche, il se rassit près d'Akira. Si Teru était en sécurité, à présent, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Il pourrait s'occuper d'ouvrir cette porte et tenter de comprendre pourquoi le garçon était dans ce piteux état.

Avec précautions, Tasuku s'empara du corps d'Akira et se releva, le portant dans ses bras. Le garçon voulu faiblement se dégager.

« Lâche-moi, enfoiré...

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mais ne te débats pas. Ce ne serait pas classe que je te laisse tomber. Je vais juste te poser près de la porte. Tu n'as qu'à faire le mort. »

Le hacker revint sur ses pas pour retourner sur son ordinateur. Il déposa délicatement Akira près de lui et joua de ses doigts sur le clavier. La pièce fut plongée dans un profond silence, interrompu seulement par le cliquetis répétitif des touches et la respiration dolente du garçon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tasuku réussit à faire réagir le système. L'écran laissa apparaître des myriades de chiffres et de lettres, collés les uns au autres, mis bout à bout pour former une juxtaposition verticale de phrases bizarres. L'accès aux données était codé.

Tasuku jura intérieurement. Avec le matériel à sa disposition, il était pratiquement impossible, même pour un hacker talentueux comme lui, de trouver la clé du cryptage avant plusieurs semaines, ou plusieurs mois. Le blond poussa un long soupir tandis qu'une certaine lassitude l'écrasa. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie de réfléchir à cela. De toute manière, plus rien ne l'y obligeait à présent. Il pourrait toujours appeler le directeur ou le patron plus tard.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et prêta l'oreille aux bruits alentours. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais il semblait que le bateau avait été totalement évacué. Au-dessus de lui, tout était silencieux.

Akira toussota légèrement. Tasuku se retourna et remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il referma alors son ordinateur et prit son portable, y composant un numéro. Une voix féminine prit la parole :

« Allô ?

\- Riko, où êtes-vous ?

\- Ah, Tasuku. On est en route pour le Champ de Fleurs, et toi ?

\- Je ne peux pas sortir, le système est verrouillé. Combien de temps avant qu'une intervention ait lieu ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en aura une demain dans la matinée. Tu patienteras jusque là ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dis aux autres que je serais de retour demain.

\- Mais tout ira bien pour toi ?

\- J'ai déjà survécu à bien pire. Bon, je te laisse.

\- Bye ! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha et posa le portable sur l'ordinateur. Il observa Akira un instant, et, lorsque celui-ci toussa de nouveau, posa une main sur sa tête en murmurant.

« Courage... On viendra nous chercher demain matin. »

Puis il retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules du plus jeune qui continua tout de même à frissonner. Enfin, le blond s'allongea sur le sol, et ferma les yeux.

**XxX**

Lorsque Tasuku se réveilla, il lui fallut un moment avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Après quelques instants, le jeune homme se redressa et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux dorés. Il détailla brièvement Akira qui s'était finalement endormi. Durant la nuit, le garçon avait été sujet à des crises d'angoisse, obligeant Tasuku à se lever pour le calmer. Au début, le hacker n'avait pas su quoi faire, mais, au fil des heures, il avait compris les gestes dont le brun avait besoin. Alors, chaque fois qu'Akira se mettait à sangloter subitement, Daisy posait docilement une main sur sa tête, et lui parlait doucement, jusqu'à ce que le garçon se rendorme.

Le jeune homme fixa Akira, l'air pensif. Cette nuit les avait étrangement rapprochés, le garçon et lui. Pour deux personnes si rivales, que presque tout oppose, ce rapprochement était tout à fait inattendu. Imaginer que Daisy, l'homme qui a créé le puissant virus Jack'O Frost, passe sa nuit à réconforter Akira, le subordonné de la femme qui convoitait ce fameux virus, semblait improbable. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait. La personne endormie face à Tasuku n'était autre que celui qui avait volé son premier baiser à Teru. A la fille qui comptait le plus dans le cœur du hacker. Mais, à ce moment précis, le blond ne lui en voulait plus vraiment. Comment pourrait-il après avoir passé une nuit entière à sécher ses larmes ?

Tasuku s'approcha silencieusement du garçon et dégagea quelques mèches de son front pour prendre sa température : sa fièvre était retombée, mais pas complètement. Le blond laissa glisser le dos de ses doigts sur la jour légèrement rougie d'Akira, avant de les retirer du visage du garçon.

Akira dormait paisiblement. Cela semblait presque anormal de la part du garçon qui n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le hacker eut un doute : le brun était bien trop calme. Avec un doux empressement, il approcha sa joue de la bouche d'Akira, retenant son souffle.

Deux, trois, quatre secondes passèrent. Tasuku ne sentait aucune respiration chaude contre son visage. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de l'affolement. Il s'empara subitement du poignet du plus jeune et y tâta son pouls : il était excessivement lent.

Le hacker réagit immédiatement : il bascula la tête d'Akira en arrière, pinçant son nez entre le pouce et l'index et abaissant son menton de l'autre main. Enfin, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et souffla brièvement avant de se détacher et d'inspirer un peu d'air.

Lorsque le blond répéta l'opération, il fut surpris de se retrouver bloqué contre les lèvres du garçon. Akira le retenait d'une main, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Tasuku ne comprit pas, et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun, sans succès.

Quand, enfin, le hacker réussit à échapper à l'emprise d'Akira, il lança :

« Attends... Tu as essayé de m'embrasser là ? »

Le plus jeune ouvrit lentement des yeux emplis de fatigue, mais surtout d'envie. Il se redressa silencieusement, fixant Tasuku qui le dévisageait. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, les yeux d'Akira se baissèrent pour contempler les lèvres du blond. Alors qu'il se penchait peu à peu vers celles-ci. Lorsque leur deux visages ne furent plus séparés que par quelques millimètres, le brun murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je vais crever de toute façon. »

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa Tasuku avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Le blond ne le repoussa pas, bouleversé par les paroles du brun. Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Même s'il prenait pitié de lui, le hacker savait parfaitement que ce qui pourrait se passer dans les minutes qui suivraient provoquerait d'importantes séquelles. Alors, il se dégagea de nouveau.

Akira perdit ses appuis et s'effondra contre le blond. Son visage collé contre son cœur, il n'essaya pas de se relever. Tasuku se raidit. Il déglutit lentement.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Akira ne semble vouloir bouger. Ne pouvant supporter de rester dans cette position plus longtemps, le blond saisit doucement le visage du plus jeune et le releva pour voir ses yeux. Des grosses gouttes en coulaient. Le hacker le dévisagea, en l'attente d'une réaction.

Le jeune brun n'essaya pas de réprimer ses larmes. Il avait un regard déterminé, au travers du voile qui recouvrait ses yeux. Mais le blond décela aussi, au fond de ces grands orbes presque rouges, un sentiment qu'il ne comprit pas. Cela semblait être un mélange d'affection et de haine. Une douce compilation entre désespoir et férocité.

Les yeux de Tasuku tressautaient en détaillant ce visage à l'expression si complexe.

« Laisse-moi... »

Les paupières d'Akira s'étaient abaissées, sa bouche entrouverte. Il murmura ces deux mots avant de perdre conscience.

Tasuku resta immobile quelques secondes, sans quitter le plus jeune du regard. Une larme coula sur son poignet pendant qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. Si fort, que la respiration du brun se coupa un instant.

Quel était donc ce sentiment qui s'emparait de lui ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Mais il savait qu'il devrait absolument se contrôler. Par tous les moyens.

Stupéfait et hésitant, il posa Akira contre le sol, se reprenant à penser à ce qu'il venait de ce passer. En boucle.

Le blond s'adossa ensuite au mur face au corps dénué de forces du brun. Il ramena une jambe contre lui, posant son coude sur son genou, retenant sa tête d'une main. Il avait l'air perdu. Il l'était. Et il le fut encore plus en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait cessé de fixer les lèvres blêmies d'Akira.

**XxX**

Un bruit sourd retentit dans l'enceinte de la pièce, ce qui réveilla Tasuku Le jeune homme sursauta brièvement avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il inspecta son portable pour y relever l'heure.

« Toujours pas d'intervention de secours ? »

La voix un peu grise, il lui fallut un moment avant de remarquer l'absence d'Akira devant lui.

Le blond bondit en se souvenant du bruit qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Il appela le disparu et aperçut son ordinateur allumé derrière la porte grande ouverte. Cette même porte dont l'accès avait été bloqué par un code le soir précédent.

« Comment... ? »

Tasuku se jeta presque sur son ordinateur. Il y découvrit les mots « It is better to drink of deep griefs than to taste shallows pleasures. » et il comprit immédiatement : Akira. Il avait trouvé le code d'accès et était sûrement quelque part sur le bateau.

Le blond sortit dans l'espoir de le retrouver en vie : dans son état, le moindre choc aurait pu lui être fatal.

Mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'en inquiétait autant.

**XxX**

Au bout de près d'une demi-heure, Tasuku se retrouva devant la porte des cuisines. En y entrant, il surprit Akira, avachit sur une chaise, un nœud autour du bras ralentissant sa circulation sanguine, une seringue plantée dans une veine. Une cuillère et un briquet traînaient sur une table près de lui.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Tasuku tant il était atterré. Il s'avança subitement en martelant le sol de ses pas et arracha la seringue de la main du plus jeune, avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu te drogues ! »

Akira ne répondit que par un sourire en coin malsain. Ses pupilles étaient extrêmement dilatées, et on pouvait même percevoir les battements de son cœur. Pourtant, il semblait clairement avoir retrouvé ses forces.

Le garçon défit tranquillement son nœud, et se leva tout aussi calmement. Puis, d'un léger coup de bras, il envoya son vis-à-vis à terre. Tasuku se rattrapa sur les coudes, sans dire un mot, les yeux remplis de questions.

Le brun posa ses mains sur le sol, de part et d'autre du hacker. Il se pencha vers son visage, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tasuku inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au-dessus d'Akira, détachant sa bouche de la sienne. Il tenait ses poignets fermement calés contre le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? »

Le garçon se mit à rire. Si fort, que son rire résonna à travers toute la pièce. Il avait l'air d'un fou.

« Tais-toi bon sang ! »

Mais le brun ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Il continuait de rire, encore, de plus en plus fort, d'un ton de plus en plus étrange, semblant perdre la raison à petit feu.

« La ferme ! »

Tasuku ne pouvait plus supporter ce rire incessant. Il lâcha les poignets du plus jeune, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais le rire continuait, encore et encore, emplissant ses oreilles. Le blond allait devenir fou. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux : il fallait que ce rire cesse !

En désespoir de cause, Tasuku eut une idée. En quelques secondes, il retira ses mains du visage d'Akira d'un geste vif, les remplaçant immédiatement par ses lèvres.

Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise, sans pour autant stopper son rire.

Tasuku se fit alors plus insistant en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Il trouva rapidement sa paire et s'empressa de la caresser avec douceur.

Les sons étouffés des bribes de rires d'Akira s'estompèrent avant de disparaître totalement. L'aîné prolongea cependant le baiser, craignant que le rire ne reprenne.

Akira loucha un instant sur le visage de Tasuku. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, et se décida à rendre son baiser au blond. Leur langue se lancèrent alors dans un ballet sensuel, et leurs lèvres humides n'osaient se séparer. Les mains d'Akira se levèrent, tremblantes, pour se plonger dans les cheveux décolorés du blond et ne plus les quitter.

Le hacker savait qu'il devait s'arrêter. Il le savait, tellement ! Mais il avait subitement eu cette peur que ce rire, cet horrible rire insupportable ne recommence. Et, même si sa tête lui ordonnait de ne pas aller plus loin, son corps lui interdisait de reculer. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Akira. Le garçon semblait se noyer dans le bonheur.

Tout à coup, Tasuku ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait se réveiller. Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié la seule et unique personne qui comptait pour lui. Comment avait-il pu ?

Le blond se recula brusquement, retirant ses mains du corps brûlant d'Akira, le privant de goûter encore à ses lèvres. Il essuya rapidement sa bouche contre le revers de sa manche et arrangea ses cheveux que les mains baladeuses du plus jeune avaient ébouriffés.

« Teru. »

Tasuku posa sa main contre sa bouche, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentait comme écœuré de lui-même.

Akira, surpris par cet éloignement soudain, se redressa, tout chancelant. Lui qui pensait obtenir l'objet de ses désirs tombait des nues. Il tremblait. Il était furieux.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as arrêté, bordel ? Continue ! Touche-moi ! Je te veux ! Embrasse-moi ! Je te veux ! »

Les hurlements du brun sortirent Tasuku de sa stupeur. Le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers lui. A ce moment précis, son être entier méprisait ce gamin.

Il se jeta sur lui et le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt. Le hacker cria encore plus fort que ne l'avait fait le brun précédemment, de la haine dans la voix.

« Ta gueule ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi, putain ? T'es complètement défoncé ! Espèce de sale camé ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je sais que c'est de ta faute ! Sors de ton monde et redescend sur Terre, mec ! Je ne ferai jamais ça avec toi ! »

Son poing le démangeait. Il avait besoin, il avait envie de frapper le garçon. Et plus il hurlait, plus il s'énervait car il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il disait était atrocement faux. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était tenter de se convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Personne d'autre que lui ne décidait à sa place.

Cependant, Akira prit peur et se calma immédiatement, implorant le blond :

« Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie. Fais-moi l'amour. Juste une fois, avant que je ne crève. »

Le hacker lâcha le brun et baissa les yeux. Il avait honte. Il voulait partir le plus loin possible de ce garçon qui le troublait tant. Akira ne bougeait pas et fixait son aîné.

« Je suis désolé, je... »

Tasuku se stoppa en découvrant son visage rougit par l'émotion dans une vitre derrière le brun.

« Mais merde à la fin ! »

Et il sortit en courant des cuisines.

**XxX**

Enfermé dans une chambre à moitié vide, Tasuku ne faisait que réfléchir. Il avait repassé des dizaines de fois la scène avec Akira dans sa tête. Mais il avait beau décrypter chaque moment de la dispute, la même conclusion revenait sans cesse devant ses yeux : il avait tort. Tort de s'être laissé perturber. Tort de l'avoir embrassé. Et tort de lui avoir donné de l'espoir pour ensuite l'insulter, le brise, le réduire à néant. Akira pouvait bien être le pire des drogués, ce n'était pas le lui le fautif dans cette histoire.

Il avait dérapé.

Rien qu'en y pensant, une sensation de gêne, de honte et d'invulnérabilité s'emparait de son cœur et le faisait se crisper. Ce qu'il avait fait, sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, était mauvais.

Tasuku reconnaissait tout à fait avoir heurté Akira avec ses erreurs. Et, à force de réfléchir, au bout de deux, trois, ou même quatre heures, il parvint à trouver comment racheter ses fautes. Il allait donner au garçon ce qu'il lui demandait.

S'il n'avait pas été enfermé sur ce bateau, sans manger, sans boire, sans tabac ni réel contact avec d'autres pendant tout ce temps, il aurait sûrement trouvé cette idée idiote, irréfléchie, absurde. Mais, dans le cas dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne. De vivre une alternative à son quotidien. C'était comme une occasion, une chance unique d'agir, pour une fois, en suivant son instinct. Comme si tout ce qu'il se passait sur ce paquebot ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir une fois les habitudes retrouvées. Et, après tout les écarts qu'il avait commis, un de plus importerait peu.

Mais surtout, et par-dessus tout, il s'était avoué une vérité : il aimait Akira. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

**XxX**

Akira était assis dans les cuisines, contre un mur, sans bouger, la tête tombant sur le côté, quand Tasuku y entra. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsque le blond arriva devant le plus jeune, il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Akira ne le regardait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut-être. Tasuku passa une main contre la joue blanche du garçon. A ce moment seulement, celui-ci leva les yeux vers son aîné. Alors, le jeune homme se rapprocha, jusqu'à sentir le souffle du brun. Il abaissa un peu les yeux, pour apercevoir la bouche du plus jeune. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tendrement. Akira ne fermait pas les yeux.

Tasuku caressa du pouce la joue du brun qui ouvrit les yeux plus grand encore.

Le blond se détacha lentement, observa Akira dans ses grands orbes, avec attention, puis posa de nouveau un simple baiser sur sa bouche, avant de s'éloigner encore.

Le garçon regarda tour à tour les deux yeux de Tasuku, sa bouche, et s'avança progressivement, d'un mouvement peu confiant. Il s'arrêta, recommença, se stoppa une nouvelle fois, reprit encore, plusieurs fois, mais sans reculer. Il frôla ses lèvres, hésita, et finit par prendre tout à fait possession de celles-ci.

Tasuku entoura le visage du brun de ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Avec tendresse. Ils partageaient des caresses sur les lèvres, la langue, les dents, les joues, qui se perdaient avec celles qu'ils donnaient voluptueusement à l'autre sur la taille, le torse, le dos, la nuque. Deux mains se trouvèrent, se perdirent, pour ensuite revenir sur leurs pas et s'enlacer.

Une dernière douceur et leur échange prit fin. Ils s'observèrent, se fixèrent, se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre une fois encore les lèvres de l'autre. Tous deux en crevaient d'envie.

Tasuku éleva la main d'Akira dans la sienne au devant de lui. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres et la baisa, effleurant à peine sa peau. Les lèvres remontèrent lentement le long du bras, de l'épaule, s'éternisant quelques temps sur la clavicule, pour enfin arriver contre son cou où elles se déchaînèrent avec affection.

Akira ferma les yeux, la tête tournée légèrement vers le haut, les lèvres entrouvertes, appréciant la sensation de la bouche chaude du blond contre sa nuque. Sa main glissa de celle de son aîné pour rejoindre l'autre et se promener dans ses cheveux dorés.

Les caresses de Tasuku se précisèrent sur les cuisses, les fesses, les aines du garçon, tandis que ses lèvres conquirent leurs compères, avides de les savourer.

Leurs deux corps s'attirèrent mutuellement vers le sol, le plus âgé guidant le plus jeune, le plus jeune entraînant le plus âgé.

Les mains du hacker se promenèrent sous le tee-shirt du garçon, parcourant ses hanches comme s'il s'agissait d'un clavier d'ordinateur. Leurs bouches se séparaient de temps à autre, pour qu'ils puissent reprendre brièvement leur souffle. Le vêtement glissa le long des bras d'Akira.

Dans une chaleur presque insoutenable, des effleurements, des caresses, des baisers, plus ou moins pressants, s'échangèrent un peu partout sur le corps des deux hommes. Les gestes se faisaient plus insistants, les mouvements plus entreprenants. Akira essaya de déboutonner la chemise de Tasuku. Il voulait trouver un contact direct avec son torse, son ventre, ses hanches, son corps. Mais ses gestes hâtifs et désordonnés ne lui permirent pas d'arriver à ses fins. Le blond posa une main sur celles, pressées, du garçon, et se redressa pour retirer lui-même le vêtement.

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. Tasuku semblait, non pas douter, mais s'inquiéter. Akira, l'observant, leva lentement une main vers le visage du blond. Il frôla sa joue, puis se redressa, ne le quittant pas du regard. Tasuku le fixait toujours, avec une petite mine déconfite et perdue.

Akira replaça une mèche dorée qui s'était égarée sur le visage de l'aîné. Sa tête toute proche de la sienne, il avait abandonné ses yeux pour laisser son regard se promener un peu partout sur sa figure. Il passa ses doigts sur son front, son arcade, pour ensuite redescendre vers l'arrête de son nez et la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis il fit glisser sa main sur son cou et baisa ses lèvres, tout doucement. Le brun les abandonna peu à peu et embrassa longuement la nuque découverte du jeune homme. La respiration de Tasuku s'accéléra. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Akira. Leur torse était brûlant.

Après cela, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Le reste de leurs vêtements rejoignit le sol. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient discrètement sur leur corps pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et gémissaient de plaisir. Là, dans ce coin de cuisine, ils se faisaient l'amour, oubliant les conventions, ne réfléchissant plus au lendemain.

**XxX**

Tasuku passa son regard sur les personnes alentours. Décidément, les clients de ce restaurant étaient tous vêtus comme des rois. Mais Masuda, Teru et lui ne faisaient pas exception. En effet, ils avaient tous enfilé leur plus belle tenue. Teru en particulier était resplendissante dans sa petite robe bustier bleu roi et cyan, bouffante à partir de la taille, avec trois ourlets de chaque côté. Son collier en or gris orné d'un pendentif en pierre bleu nuit faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa nuque. Elle portait aux oreilles de petites perles, bleues elles-aussi, que Tasuku lui avait offert. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon, rabattu en plusieurs mèches, qui laissait ça et là plusieurs boucles retomber.

Les discussions battaient leur plein, et le dîner se termina. Masuda sortit du restaurant, suivi bientôt par Teru et enfin Tasuku. Le patron se posta au bord de la route pour faire signe à un taxi. Teru, voulant le rejoindre, trébucha sur le rebord d'un trottoir. Tasuku, d'un geste vif, la rattrapa dans ses bras. Les deux se retrouvèrent plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. La jeune fille, sans vraiment réfléchir, approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Mais le blond se pencha sur le côté et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu es vraiment trop maladroite, souffla-t-il. »

La jeune fille rougit, se sentant vexée. Masuda les appela, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le taxi.

Tasuku laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur le paysage derrière la vitre, pendant que les deux autres discutaient. Il pensait à Teru, qu'il aimait. Mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Il pensait à Akira. Depuis l'incident sur le bateau, il ne l'avait plus croisé. Et, malgré lui, il lui manquait. D'une certaine façon, il l'aimait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas comme avec Teru : elle, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ferait tout pour elle. C'était celle sans qui plus rien n'aurait de sens. Mais Akira éveillait en lui une toute autre façon d'aimer. Plus élémentaire. Presque bestiale.

Le blond fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées lorsque la voiture freina. Et, là, derrière la vitre, il vit un jeune homme se tenir debout. Il vit Akira qui le fixait.

Le brun lui sourit. La voiture redémarra.

Tasuku se retourna vivement pour voir le garçon. Mais il faisait nuit, et il ne parvenait plus à discerner les personnes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurosaki ? »

L'interpellé reprit correctement sa place.

« Rien. »

Tasuku baissa la tête. Était-ce un rêve ?

Teru saisit la main du blond, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle sentait qu'il était troublé. Alors, de son autre main, elle toucha une des joues de Tasuku, et posa un baiser sur l'autre. Le blond fit glisser la main de la jeune fille sur ses lèvres et la baisa doucement. Teru posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, et ils restèrent ainsi, main dans la main, sans un mot.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai hésité un long moment à décrire le moment d'amour entre les deux. Mais je me suis dit que je voulais vraiment donner un caractère psychologique à cette fanfiction plutôt que d'en faire un PWP. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
